


Flirting?? With Danger

by HungryLibrary



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Silly, blood mention, fluff?, glimmer is suffering but she's also having a gay old time, injury mention, just like referenced tho, pls don't use this as a ref for treating injuries i just use waaay too much tape in my life, poor bow, rated Teen for a swear word bc idk, reckless bisexual blows stuff up to impress local sword lesbian, season 1 or au season 2 i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: Glimmer is mildly injured. And very gay. Adora carries heavy-duty tape with her always and poor Bow is down to his very last nerve.Did I mention Glimmer is really, VERY gay?
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Flirting?? With Danger

Adora was calm. Bow was not.

 _“Tape?”_ Bow’s voice broke as Adora used her teeth to rip off another thin stripe, one hand on the roll she’d whipped from her jacket, the other still pressing hard on Glimmer’s leg. Glimmer ignored said leg in favor of staring up at her very pretty friend. “You can’t use _tape_ on an open wound! We’ve stopped the bleeding and cleaned it out- now need to get her to a healer!”

Adora grunted and handed the roll down to Glimmer. “Here, you do this. I need both hands.”

“Right.” Glimmer fumbled with it, hands clumsy for some weird reason even though they weren’t the ones who’d been gashed open by flying shrapnel. “Why do you even have tape though?”

“I always have tape.” Blue eyes flicked over just long enough to flash Glimmer a smile. “It’s useful.”

The first piece of tape got tangled around Glimmer’s fingers as she smiled back. 

Bow leaned in from the other side. “But it’s NOT useful for dressing wounds!” He hissed.

Adora pushed him back firmly. “Don’t block the light. The tape isn’t going on the wound. Not directly. And put your hands back here.”

The look on Bow’s face said he wasn’t sure if he should keep arguing or not, but Glimmer felt the hand on her leg shift and two new ones take its place. Her own hands jerked, ruining another piece of tape. _Ow._ She was just going to pretend the leg wasn’t hers and the weird aching throbbing pain meant nothing to her, nope.

“Push the edges together- Yeah, that’s good. Now just keep it like that.”

Bending over Adora did something near the patch of Glimmer’s leg that she was currently not thinking about. “How’s the tape coming Glimmer?”

Glimmer scowled at the roll in her hands. “Amazingly enough I have a grand total of ONE piece done. Also, whatever you’re doing tickles.”

“You’ll live.” Adora did the same thing to the other side of the main ow. Glimmer tried not to squirm or shift her leg. It really did tickle. “Stick it and others on my cheek when they’re ready, and then make five more.”

Five plus three was eight. Wasn’t eight kind of a lot? 

Swallowing hard Glimmer focused on the putting the first piece on Adora’s face. “This is so weird.”

“This is just another patch job.” The tape waggled ridiculously as Adora spoke. Glimmer could feel her nudging Bow’s hands into a slightly different position. “Or it would be back in the Fright Zone. We had a lot of training accidents, lots of scrambling to clean things up and get people moving again before a supervisor saw and docked your whole squad pep for sloppiness.”

 _“’Pep’?”_ Glimmer heard the echo of Bow asking a split second behind her. “Jinx!” She grinned as his jaw dropped open. “You owe me a soda when we get back to Bright Moon.”

Bow looked incredulous. “THAT’S what you’re thinking about right now?”

For the first time since stuff had started Happening, Adora paused and frowned, clearly baffled. “What’s ‘jinx’?”

“What’s pep?” Glimmer fired back, smooshing tape strip number three to Adora’s chin.

“Performance Evaluation Points.” Adora grabbed the tape and did something to Glimmer’s leg. “If your squad lost too many you’d have to go through a reevaluation test. Worst scores got kicked out of the cadets. If you earned enough pep you’d have go through an even harder test. Pass it and the whole squad moves up a rank.” A wistful look passed across her face. “That’s how we got Kyle through, year after year. Teamwork.” She blinked the look away again so fast Glimmer wondered if she’d imagined seeing it. “So what’s jinx?”

“PLEASE just focus on what you’re doing.” Pleaded Bow, his forehead shining with sweat.

Glimmer stuck the next piece of tape to _his_ face instead. “Jinx is a great way to get free snack foods from your friends. Just wait for them to say the exact same thing as you at the exact same time and then call jinx on them! Ta-da, they are now legally bound to get you a soda.”

“Huh.” Adora’s face screwed up adorably as she processed that. “So- so mimicking someone is illegal? And the penalty is fetching a drink?”

“It’s not illegal and there’s no official penalty.” Bow glared at Glimmer over his new goatee. “It’s a game. A game that people who are injured should be maybe a _little_ too busy to play.”

Glimmer scoffed. “Sore loser.”

“Glimmer, you were almost just exploded by an exploding tank!”

“Not really.” Her own face already depleted of tape, Adora reached for the ones on Bow’s. “There’s only a few burns and the debris barely nicked her-”

Yank. Bow yelped. “Ow!”

“Sorry.”

“Ow?”

Eyeing Adora carefully, Glimmer considered where to stick the last piece of tape. She could just hold on to it, technically, but where would the fun be in that? Also thinking about tape placement was better than the alternative. “I thought _I_ was the one who was injured. How come you’re saying ow when even I haven’t? Boop.” She added, pressing the tape to Adora’s nose. “You have been blessed by the goddess of adhesive strips. Eight total is still enough, right?”

“Thank you. And yeah, eight’s good.”

“Perfect.”

“You’re both insane.” Bow worked his smarting jaw. “All the guides to first aid I’ve read say how important it is to go find a healer as soon as you can. NONE of them mentioned-” He sent the roll in Glimmer’s hand a baleful look. “-tape.”

Pulling off the last piece Adora shrugged. “There weren’t any ‘healers’ in the Fright Zone. And there aren’t any here now, are there?”

Bow glanced around helplessly, as if hoping one would pop out of thin air brandishing a potion bottle.

None did. “… no.”

“Then be glad we have tape.”

Glimmer dropped the tape roll and raised a hand. “I’m glad. I’m very glad we have tape. I don’t know what exactly you’re doing with it, but if it worked back in the Fright Zone it should work fine here too.” Hopefully.

“It IS working.” With a final careful prod at Glimmer’s leg Adora leaned back to looked at her.

“The first thing is always to stop the bleeding.” She explained. “Then clean it, like we did. At least She-Ra’s stupid sword is good for purifying water, even if I _still_ can’t figure out the whole healing thing.” A dark glower for the sword lying next to her. “So we’re going to have to get back to Bright Moon for stiches, or, magic I guess? And that means moving you. Just washing it out made the bleeding pick back up again, which means even with me carrying you we have to be careful, and that’s where the tape comes in.”

“Hmm.”

Glimmer lifted her head and glance down her body at her leg. It was a mess. And it HURT. But there were neat lines of tape crossing over the makeshift bandage of supposedly ‘antibacterial’ moss Bow had found, and that was kinda reassuring.

“So it’s keeping me from popping apart again?”

There was a slosh as Adora picked up one of their water canteens and shrugged. “Pretty much.”

Glimmer let her head thump back down. Somehow that made her leg throb. She groaned. “I hate the stupid freaking Horde. I hate their tanks. I hate lying the ground when it’s full of twigs and rocks and bugs. I hate that I can’t even explode a Horde tank without getting hit by something!”

Adora grinned. “I thought it was impressive.” Shifting she slid an arm under Glimmer’s shoulders, propping her up as she un-stoppered the canteen- Using her teeth. Again.

Not that Glimmer particularly noticed or anything. Did that count as an indirect kiss? No it didn’t shut up brain Adora was saying something- “First time I’ve ever seen someone trick two tanks into hitting each other, anyway. Come on. Time to hydrate.”

“Impressive?”

Impressive was the fact that Glimmer had enough extra blood to feel it rush to her face. 

“Oh, yeah, well…” Impressive was also how she didn’t faint upon realizing Adora was basically cradling her in one very toned arm, very much in kissing range. Not that Glimmer was thinking about kisses. Because she wasn’t. At all. Did concussions make people gayer? “I guess, I guess it probably looked pretty cool.” The water canteen was very interesting, well worth staring at as she took it from Adora. “At least it did until-”

_“THINGS THAT GET MY FRIENDS HURT ARE NOT COOL!”_

They both winced at Bow’s furious yelp.

“All you getting hurt does is make me scared! I know you both have shiny magic and want to help save Etheria with it- but can you please remember my heart before you go almost getting killed when you don’t need to!”

“I mean.” Adora argued. “I had just lost the sword again. And we were kinda outnumbered, so -”

“We could have just run AWAY from danger for once, you know!”

“Yeah but this was-”

“Adora. Please don’t say this was cooler.”

“It, uh, was neat?”

“Oh sweet first ones-”

Glimmer started sipping water, trying to gulp loud enough to pretend she couldn’t hear them- She was in too much hurt right now to feel guilty on top of that. She also felt like she’d start giggling if she heard Adora call her stunt cool one more time.

Her stunt. In all honestly it really had been a ‘stunt’. Realistically speaking Bow was right, her playing chicken with a pair of tanks hadn’t been the best idea (re: giant gash in her leg) but Adora had been watching and magic had been sparking through Glimmer like bubbles in a soft drink, and the two combined had made it feel like she could do anything. Made it feel like in fact she should do anything. So she had. Cue two explosions and dozens of Horde soldiers fleeing in a panic. 

Glimmer hid a smile against the canteen. It’d been a bad idea with good results, results like Adora thinking she’d looked _cool._

She was savoring the thought, and her last sip of water, when Adora chose that moment to let her free hand drop casually. It just so happened to land on Glimmer’s hip.

Glimmer gulped, throat somehow dry. She was now officially being cradled by Adora and she was _so_ damn thirsty for it- No, bad Glimmer! Focus on tuning back into the conversation!

She did and the main topic was still apparently her.

“… stop flirting for maybe ten minutes?” Bow was saying. “Or at least wait until I’m not literally holding your insides inside your body with my bare hands.”

“And tape.” Glimmer couldn’t resist adding, wiping water off her chin. “Your bare hands and tape is keeping my insides inside my body.”

The look Bow shot her should have made the canteen in her hands boil over. Oh but Glimmer didn’t care, because Adora’s confused frown was upgrading to the trademarked Puzzled Pout she got whenever she heard a new term she didn’t understand and wait a second hadn’t Bow just joked about-

“What’s flirting?”

_“Hfffpt!”_

It was a good thing Glimmer had finished drinking. She was pretty sure that, if water had been added to her sudden terrified wheeze, she probably would have just died in Adora’s arms.

Which didn’t sound like the worst way to go, honestly.

“Hck- ffff- F-flirting is-” Glimmer coughed, voice shaking as Adora helped her sit up straighter and thumped her solidly on the back. “I-it’s, we-elll AHEM!” She cleared her throat. Pointedly.

Bow was gave her a very flat look. She sent him back something that was half deadly glare and half frantic pleading.

“Flirting is?” Adora prompted. Her hand stopped pounding and went back to holding Glimmer, this time by wrapping around her waist instead of her shoulders.

Glimmer was going to die. She was going to die with tape on her leg and spit stains down her front. “It’s… a thing.” She heard herself say, Adora still frowning, clearly hanging on every word. “That some people do. Sometimes. With certain other people. For, for reasons.”

“’Reasons’.” Bow let his head fall forward, a move that somehow expressed the urge to slap a hand to his face.

Adora raised an eyebrow. “That…. doesn’t tell me anything, actually.”

“Did you noticed that those tanks I almost died exploding?” Glimmer asked desperately. “We should go back to talking about that. Or my leg. Do you think it’ll need amputating? Should we use your sword?”

“Uh yes, no, no, and- no?” Both Adora’s eyebrows shot up, drawing attention to her hair floof and reminding Glimmer just how cute it looked on her. Why did it look so cute on her? It was just a puff of bangs she deliberately left looser than the rest of her ponytail, why did looking at it make Glimmer want to smooch her.

Glimmer let out a shaky laugh. “That’s great! Hey, have we been having some really good weather lately or what!”

Tilting her head Adora studied Glimmer for a second, forehead pinched and eyebrows drawing down. Then she turned to Bow. “What’s flirting.”

If only there were still tanks around Glimmer would have gladly thrown herself in front of one. “Bow-”

“Flirting with danger.” Bow recited, words coming out flat and tired and very much done. “Flirting meaning ‘to invite’ or ‘to get close to’, like how you and Glimmer are super _close_ with each other and always _happy_ when one of you gets even _closer._ Like right now. That’s flirting. This right here?” He nodded at the whole gently cradling situation. “This is _also_ flirting.”

Adora’s frown cleared up. “Oh.” She seemed perfectly happy with this answer. “Okay.”

Glimmer sagged as relief, glorious relief, rushed through her, so wonderful it momentarily wiping out even the pain in her leg.

Jinx or no jinx, she was going to SHOWER Bow in junk food and anything else he liked when they got back home. He was amazing. Wonderful. A true hero. Maybe she’d make him a ‘World’s Best Best Friend’ mug while she was at it.

Then Adora was looking at her again. Looking and smiling. “I guess we flirt a lot then, right?”

Bliss vanished and Glimmer’s heart gave a very noticeable ‘thud’ in her chest. 

“Yeah you kinda do _._ ” Bow grumbled.

“Is that a, bad thing?” Adora asked, tensing up, eyes flicking between him and Glimmer. “Not- not good?”

“No!” Glimmer squeaked. “It’s VERY good. A good thing.”

For emphasis she put her hand over Adora’s, dragging it from her hip to her chest so Glimmer could hug it there firmly. Not at all subtle but whatever. If it wasn’t for the water canteen she’d probably have just thrown both her arms around Adora’s neck. “See? Good. Very.” She gave Adora’s hand a squeeze.

Adora breathed out. “Good.” Leaning in a little she tucked Glimmer against her chest, hands as warm and gentle as her voice. “I’ve always thought so too.”

Glimmer _melted._

Bow let out sigh. Glimmer had lost count of how many there’d been today though this one sounding more fond than exasperated.

“This is fine.” He muttered, mainly to himself. “Actually, it’s been doing a good job of distracting Glimmer from the whole leg thing, so I guess I shouldn’t even be complaining.” A glance down at Glimmer’s leg. “Speaking of which, I think maybe the bleeding stopped again. And I am STILL not happy about having to say that, by the way.”

“Sorry.” Said Glimmer meekly. Bow had more than earned a little bit of guilt on her part, even if her leg still was throbbing. Her ‘sorry’ earned her a tired smile.

Adora shifted to eye Bow’s hands and the gash underneath. “You’re right. You can let up on the pressure now.” She turned to Glimmer. “Do you feel like moving?” She asked. “We could rest for another hour if you need to. This should be good for a while.”

Glimmer also eyed her leg. “By moving you mean…?”

“Letting me put an arm under your legs so I can carry you.”

“Oh.”

Hard swallow. Deep breath. This would be a lot simpler if the pain was the only thing she had to worry about. “Yeah, I think that’d be- _okay_.”

Her voice cracked a little on ‘okay’. Would this be okay? Yes obviously, she’d jumped into Adora’s arms plenty of times before! This would be just like that. Only longer. A lot longer. Several hours longer. Several hours of being carried by Adora.

She could totally survive that. Right?

Or maybe not. Adora was already giving her a worried look, possibly because Glimmer’s eyes had glazed over for a moment. “You sure?” She checked.

“Yep!” Stoppering the water canteen Glimmer tossed it aside and wound her arms around Adora’s neck before she could think twice about it- Once was already enough to get her heart pounding. Or maybe that was the blood loss?

“I’m all yours.” Her idiot mouth babbled while her mind _screamed._ “Take me away!”

Distantly she felt Bow jerk his hands off her leg and heard the dull ‘smack’ of his palm meeting his face. She ignored him.

She ignored him because _Adora’s_ face, now just inches away, was flushing deep red. And Glimmer was close enough that she could actually _feel_ the heat from it. Or maybe that was just her own blush, because of the whole close thing. It was kinda hard to tell when her one single braincell was currently on fire.

Adora swallowed hard. And that Glimmer DID feel.

“Yes. Right.” Blue eyes blinked, looking dazed. “Uh- my pleasure?” Formerly steady hands fumble as she carefully scooped Glimmer up and stood.

The movement was plenty smooth with almost zero jostling to Glimmer’s bad leg, but Glimmer still took Adora at her word and snuggled in closer. For reasons. Reason one was it made Adora’s face turn a few shades pinker. Reason two, it felt really nice, the kind of nice that meant Glimmer couldn’t stop smiling.

They’d done something like this a few times before. Just enough that Glimmer knew she could tuck her head under Adora’s chin and fit there perfectly. It was better than nice. It was perfect… Well okay her leg was still complaining and it might have been even nicer not to be covered in soot and singes, but whatever! The near exploding had absolutely been worth it for this.

Or it was, until she caught sight of the stupid knowing smirk now spreading across Bow’s stupid knowing face.

Adora had barely taken one step when he raised a hand to stop her. “Not to ruin the mood, buuut, I think someone might be forgetting something?”

Was Glimmer not allowed even a moment’s peace? “What.”

“Something magical?” He hedged. “Something sharp and pointy and kinda key to the whole She-Ra thing?”

Glimmer was ready to repeat her ‘what’, though maybe this time with a much less neutral tone, when Adora beat her to it. She turned, the line of her jaw pressing into Glimmer’s bangs as she looked down at something.

“My sword.” She sounded surprised. And guilty. Like she’d actually somehow only just remembered it existed. There was a soft ‘ping’ of metal as she nudged the sword with her boot, her hands obviously already occupied. “Oops.”

Bow looked disgustingly smug. “You forgot.”

“…Yes.”

“You forget your _magical sword_.”

Glimmer snapped, “She’s allowed to forget stuff-!” Right as Adora answered, “Glimmer’s more important anyway.”

_More important..._

Wasn’t it nice to be held in someone’s arms? The angle certainly helped Glimmer hide her sudden stupid grin from Adora, if not from anyone else.

Speaking of anyone else. “Ah… Ahhh.” Bow wasted no time in lifting a hand to his nose, miming holding back a sneeze. “Ahhhh- _FLIRTING_ -choo!!!”

He was a dead man. 

“Bless you.” Said Adora, thankfully clueless. 

Stupid grin turned into sly smirk. Ohoho- Bow was a dead man and Glimmer was going to have her revenge right _now_.

“’Bless you?’” She echoed, straightening up to stare at Adora. “Since when do _you_ say ‘bless you’ when someone sneezes?” She asked, perfectly innocently and totally not watching Bow out of the corner of her eye. “What about that thing you used to say in the Fright Zone?”

“What thing?” Grabbing their scattered gear, magical sword included, Bow hurried to catch up as Adora set off again. “Did I miss a Fright Zone thing? Wait- does it have anything to do with that time I came back from visiting my dads and Adora was just being let out of the dungeons!?” He was practically vibrating with curiosity now. “No one ever told me how that happened! What did you say? WHO did you say it to?”

Muscles flexed under Glimmer’s hands, Adora wincing at the memory. “I said it to Queen Angella.” Bow whistled. “And, I thought- Um, I’m not allowed to say it anymore? It’s rude.”

“It is.” Glimmer agreed, “But it’d make feel a _lot_ better if you said it this one time.”

“Really?”

“Yep~”

“Huh.”

Without further ado Adora turned to Bow. “Bow?”

He stared back at her, eyes wide and shining with anticipation. “Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Bow’s jaw dropped.

One mile later Glimmer was still crying with laughter, trying hard to stop and failing each time Bow walked dazedly into a tree. “I’m never saying it again.” Adora grumbled half way into the second mile. “You’re tearing up. It did NOT make you feel better.”

Glimmer was giggling too hard to argue the point.

-

“Bow she’s been carrying me for three hours.”

“Yes Glimmer.”

“Bow, she hasn’t even broken a sweat.”

“Yes Glimmer.”

_“Bow.”_

“I know, Glimmer. I know.”

-

It was late by the time they got back to Bright Moon. Queen Angella, and her scowl, looked perfectly radiant in the glow of the last evening moon as she met them on the castle bridge.

Glimmer waved weakly from her place in Adora’s (very very strong) arms. “Hi mom. You look great! Did we miss dinner?”

Her mom’s eyes narrowed, first at Glimmer in general, then at her carefully ‘bandaged’ leg. Glimmer tried not to squirm. The tape was starting to itch and being a commander hadn’t changed how small she felt whenever her mom gave her The Look.

Finally Angella sighed. “…Do I want to know?”

“Well-” Glimmer started, only for Bow to chime in. “Honestly probably not.”

Angella seemed to deflate, ethereal wings drooping until her feather’s nearly brushed the bridge. “Wonderful.”

Suddenly Glimmer wished The Look would come back again. “Mom- I’m fine. It’s just a scratch. Watch.” She glanced down at the ground then up at Adora. “Put me down?”

Adora blinked. For a second it almost looked like she’d been glaring. Her face smoothed out the second she met Glimmer’s eyes though so it’d probably just been a trick of the light. “Uh- Right. Sure.” Shifting her grip she bent down, carefully easing Glimmer’s mostly perfectly intact legs towards the ground. 

“Guys.” Bow broken in, hovering so closely he might as well have wings too. “Guys come on we’re almost at the healers and I really don’t want to have to do the whole blood stopping thing again.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Bow it’s not going to-”

“But!”

“Look it’s fine-”

“Can’t you just back to cuddling again?”

_“-I was NOT cuddling her!”_

“If you so much as set one toe on the floor.” Angella cut coolly across them both. “You will be grounded, without any missions, for a minimum of one month.”

Clinging to Adora, Glimmer did her best to climb the taller girl. “Up up pick me back up!”

Adora scooped her into her (wow strong) arms like it was nothing, even pulling Glimmer tight to her chest as if to protect her form the Evil Floor. “O-okay?”

Bow let out a relieved sigh. Or maybe an exasperated sigh. Actually Glimmer was almost sure the sigh sounded a lot like ‘gaaay’ whispered under his breath but she was too busy glaring at her mom to pay attention. Smooshing her face firmly against Adora’s she reminded her mom, “No touching ground, no grounding.”

Angella smiled. “No. No grounding. Not this time.” 

“Good.” Glimmer felt the word rumble up from Adora’s chest. She was so distracted by said rumble she almost missed the next part. “Someone who destroyed Horde tanks _single-handedly_ shouldn’t be reprimanded.”

Angella’s jaw dropped.

Oh. _Great._

“Ahaha, yeah, that-” With a panicked laugh Glimmer tried defuse the proverbial scolding-bomb that was her mom. “That’s a good story that we totally don’t need to talk about right now. Oh hey! I should probably go to the healers and get this tape swapped out, so-”

“You fought a tank?” Her mom rasped.

“Two of them.” Adora corrected proudly.

Glimmer blushed. She’d have happily basked for a full five minutes if her mom hadn’t drawn back in horror, wings bristling. “TWO of them!?”

Right. Damage control mode. “Mom-”

“It was supposed to be a scouting mission!”

“Okay yes but-”

“That’s what I said!” Bow chipped in, grabbing Adora’s shoulder and leaning in. “A scouting mission. For scouting. Not for picking fights with ten times our number of enemy soldiers AND their two tanks!”

Glimmer shoved his face away impatiently. “Not helping, Bow!”

“Thirty soldiers, Glimmer!”

“Uh.” Adora proud look had morphed into a still proud if slightly confused one. “Thirty- _five_ actually. Not counting the tank crews.”

The air seemed to crackle as Queen Angella’s shadow loomed over them all. “THIRTY. FIVE. SOLDIERS.”

Glimmer sighed.

Adora was calm. Her mom and Bow were not. That pretty much summed up how most missions ended these days, didn’t it? Slumping Glimmer buried her face in the crook of Adora’s neck- hiding from the world seemed like the absolute best and definitely most mature course of action for the moment.

“Nice job, Adora.” She mumbled, headache and leg pain throbbing through her again. “You’re _so_ lucky you’re cute.”

“Thank you.”

There was a beat as Angella and Bow’s double tirades washed over them. Then a soft rumble as Adora cleared her throat.

“You- You’re cute too.” She muttered back. “Pretty. Beautiful. Pretty beautiful. Especially when you’re blowing up tanks.” Another beat, during which Glimmer tried to remember how to breathe. “A, anyway. You probably should see one of those healer people. Wanna to pretend like you’ve fainted and get out of here?”

It was a good idea. One that Glimmer would later insist she’d _totally_ gone along with.

And if her diary later mentioned that there hadn’t actually been any ‘pretending’ to her fainting right then and there in Adora’s arms, well, Bow was the only other one who would read said diary, and he was APPARENTLY already dead set on teasing her anyway. It would be worth it just to be able to go back and re-read the words _‘Adora thinks I’m beautiful!?’_ late at night while her healing leg was still throbbing, with Adora herself curled up warm and snug against her side.

Turns out flirting via danger was actually a really _good_ bad idea. Go figure.

-

**Glimmer’s Diary, page 276:**

How to flirt with Adora????  
~~compliments~~  
(nope)  
~~little touches?~~  
(WE ALREADY DO THAT ALL THE TIME IDIOT)  
give her flowers??  
(good) (maybe get ones that won’t make her sick when she eats them)  
blow up tanks  
(WORKS GREAT) (do more of that!!) _PLEASE don’t. -Bow_


End file.
